Forever in Paris
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella's life is turned upside down, when best friend Alice asks her to move to Paris.  She never believed in love. What happens when she finally meets cold hearted Edward?
1. Invited to Paris

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**A/N: Welcome my friends to my new story forever in Paris. It has been a long time coming as I have been really sick and have lost a really close friend to me. But I am back and I do intend to finish all my stories as promised.**_

_**This story is rated M for language and lemons in future chapters. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be longer; I just wanted this story up and moving since I finished blood poisoning **_

_**Check out my banner for this story, it can be found on my profile.**_

_**Please give a warm welcome to my wonderful new beta, 'Dreaming on Cloud Nine'. She has done a brilliant job beta-ing this chapter and I am really grateful.**_

* * *

><p>Paris! That's where my life finally started to make sense. It is also where my story begins and where it ends.<p>

**Flashback 21st of March 2009 **

"What, Alice, you can't be serious? I can't just up and move to Paris!" I shouted in disbelieve as I heard Alice humming quietly over the phone.

Alice, my best friend, had moved to Paris four months ago to live with the love of her life Jasper. Now she was offering me the opportunity to move out of this cold wet town to the city of beauty and romance. Yes you heard me right... Paris! Can you believe it? Alice always seems to be ahead of everybody's plans. Apparently she took it upon herself to apply for a nursing position for me in one of Paris's best hospitals. I being a qualified nurse had no problem supporting the role on offer but she had still managed to stun me.

I must have been spaced out for a while as Alice's frustrated tone startled me when it came through the speaker. "And why not Bella? I am deadly serious. You need to face the truth Isabella, there is nothing holding you to Forks anymore. Not after Charlie's death. It's been two years Isabella!" Alice replied sternly.

I knew Alice was right but being here in my dad's home made me feel somewhat closer to him.

"Ali... I ...I... I can't" I shuttered over the phone as sobs broke through my body.

"Oh Bella honey, I know you can. You are the fabulous, selfless Miss Isabella Marie Swan and it is time for you to join your family here in Paris. God knows maybe one day Emmett will return from the war that is stopping you from moving on completely, but we both know that your brother would want this for you. You need to move on with your life Isabella! Just say the words and I will have you here on the next available flight." Alice pleaded as soft whimpers broke through her speech.

"O...Ok Alice I'll do it," I replied nervously, while praying that I was making the right choice for once in my life.

"Really?" Alice squealed in excitement. I could just imagine her dancing around her apartment with enthusiasm behind her every step.

"Vraiment." I answered through my own excitement. I guess I am moving Paris.

**End of flash back. Present day.**

I will never regret coming to Paris as it bought me to Edward, but one thing is for sure. I no longer saw Paris as the city of beauty and romance. I now glimpsed at Paris as the city of Romance and heart break.

_**A/N: Please Review. Vraiment translates to really in English. **_


	2. Oh how things change! Beta'ed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer but this plot is all mine...**_

_**A/N: Ahhhh welcome to my new story Forever in Paris. This is the second chapter so please enjoy. I just wanted to say a massive thank you to the fabulous people that added me to their alerts and favourites. Also I would love to thank the great people that reviewed! Edwards spouse, Dreaming on Cloud Nine, NYlightsflicker, A is for Angel, littlelizruth, The Tomboy in Pink,LAtwilight01 and Angeldolphin01.**_

_**This story will be from the present day but Bella will tell as part of her story through flashbacks. Please enjoy.**_

_**Bella Pov: Present day November 27th 2010.**_

'Take deep breathes,' I reminded myself as I struggled with my luggage through the crowded airport terminal. It had been five months since I left Paris! It has also been five months since I left Edward!

The night I left still plagued my every thought. It was like a giant hole had been punched right through my chest. Just thinking of the argument made my heart beat speed up with dread and

Flash back 13th June 2010:

"How could you?" I couldn't help but yell as the front door swung open to reveal a very angry looking Edward.

"It's none of your business Isabella," Edward retorted in a livid tone. His tone was not what startled me through. In all the time we've been together, Edward had never called me Isabella! Sure we had come to blows a few times but nothing like this.

"W.. wh.. what?" I shuttered helplessly as I watched Edward storm towards the kitchen with a determined look upon his face.

"Vous m'avez entendu Isabelle, il n'y en a pas de putain de votre entreprise. Alors quoi? J'ai pris un à mi-chemin de promotion à travers le monde sans vous demander. N'est-ce pas suggérer quelque chose Bella" Edward muttered heatedly in French. The words he spoke cut right through my very sole; everything that had once meant so much to me was destroyed. No matter how much I didn't want to believe it. There was no going back!

"I can't believe you just said that," I whispered brokenly, as tears streamed down my cheeks. My worst fears had come to life in such a short space of time. Edward had meant to take the promotion without asking me. He didn't care that he was leaving me behind and he obviously didn't care about my thoughts on the matter, or about me coming with him.

"S'il vous plaît Bella, vous devez arrêter avec ces pensées de compagnons d'âme et heureux pour toujours. C'est la vraie vie! Bien sûr, nous avons eu notre petite chose, mais vous avez jamais voulu quelque chose à me, Isabelle. Vous êtes juste une autre encoche sur mon poste lit." Edward replied bluntly with no emotion.

"You don't mean that Edward," I whimperedm as I tried not to replay the words over and over again in my head. How could he say such a thing...? I had given everything I had to Edward, including my virginity and the countless other times that we connected, or made love as I always called it.

"Please say you didn't mean that Edward!" I pleaded, hopeless as Edward took a deep breath before he tore my heart in two.

"I can't Isabella, I just don't love you!" Were the only words I heard before a desperate cry left my lips and I crumbled to the floor. Suddenly the room was filled with desperate no's which repeated over and over again. It was only when Edward lent down and kissed me gently on the forehead that I realized that it was me shouting the simple word 'no' over and over again.

"Good bye Isabella, I promise this will be the last time that you will ever see me. Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered before continuing in a firmer tone. "Do you understand what I'm saying? "..."I'm thinking of Alice, of course. She needs you. Take care of yourself-for her."

Before I could ever will my lips to move, Edward was already heading towards the door. For some unknown reason Edward had planned the end of our relationship but he wasn't going to break my heart that easily... At least not without me getting some closure!

"So you're just going to walk away from everything we built? Maybe you're doing me a favour by walking out of my life Edward Cullen, but I will not give you the satisfaction of leaving. If you want me out of your life so bad then so be it!" I cried loudly as I picked myself up from the floor before rushing forward and pushing Edward out of the way. The collision alone was nearly enough to make me tumble but I quickly righted myself.

I now know what it feels like to lose the love of your life without having any say in the matter. It's like the world around you topples down and your left barely standing on your own two feet. Your heart reaches out for the person that owns it, but gets no pull in return which causes everything to move in slow motion.

I guess that's how I got here, tears gushing down my face as I haul the door out of my way. Moments later I am yanking my precious chevy truck door out of my way. Once inside I lock the door before sparing a glance out of the window, Edward is standing motionless at our front door.

So many emotions cross his face in the moment my eyes connect with his for the last time through my rear-view mirror. Disbelieve was the first vivid emotion to reflect in his eyes before his eyes shifted from hurt to panic to pleading. He had finally seen the extent of the damage that he had caused. Sadly it was too late to take back the words and the hurt.

Without another word shared, I pulled out of the drive way of the place I once called my home.

End of Flashback

Shit. Just when I think I am finally moving on with my life, memories of that night enter my mind and play my heart like a harp until all the strings start breaking one by one. But at least one good think game of my relationship with Edward. My little nudger!

My baby boy was my life now!

**A/N: I will update this story again on tomorrow . My amazing beta has looked through this chapter, thank you (Dreaming on cloud nine) for you amazing support and beta skills. This story will not focus on Bella being pregnant. You may find the odd moment with Bella and her nudger but this story is focused purely on Edward's and Bella's lives. Please review love gem.**

**Translation:**

**"Vous m'avez entendu Isabelle, il n'y en a pas de putain de votre entreprise. Alors quoi? J'ai pris un à mi-chemin de promotion à travers le monde sans vous demander. N'est-ce pas suggérer quelque chose Bella?" Translates from French to English:**

**"You heard me Isabella, it's none of your goddamn business. So what? I took a promotion half way across the world without asking you. Doesn't that suggest something Bella?"**

**"S'il vous plaît Bella, vous devez arrêter avec ces pensées de compagnons d'âme et heureux pour toujours. C'est la vraie vie! Bien sûr, nous avons eu notre petite chose, mais vous avez jamais voulu quelque chose à me Isabelle. Vous êtes juste une autre encoche sur mon poste lit." Translates from French to English:**

**"Please Bella, you need to stop with these thoughts of soul mates and happy ever after. This is real life! Sure we had our little thing but you have never meant anything to me, Isabella. You're just another notch on my bed post."**


	3. Lost in thoughts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. _**

**_Chapter 3: Forever in Paris. _**

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews Sorry this chapter is so short but I did promise and I sadly got out of work late and I am deadly tired. But I will make it up to you this weekend by updating again with a longer chapter. I will also be updating my baby Bella and forever in my arms. _**

**_Also I wanted to say a massive thank you to my beta (Dreaming on Cloud Nine) for making this chapter sparkle like Edward Cullen. _**

**_Bella POV: Present day _**

Why does life change in ways we can't explain? Some people can be on top of the world one minute, and the next they could be filled with pain or despair. Life changes in unexplainable ways, some for the best, but some cause your world to come crashing down right before your eyes.

You may ask, how does Miss Isabella Marie Swan have so much knowledge on the subject? My answer would be simple and sweet! Yep you guessed it right, 'been there and done that'.

Even through my life has changed in ways I can't even begin to imagine, I can't bring myself to regret any of my time in Paris or with Edward Cullen.

Paris had opened up so many doors for me. The city had connected me with Edward, even if it was only for a short while. Edward had showed me that my heart could connect to enough if I just opened myself up to explore my emotions and physical desires.

Unfortunately by opening up my heart to Edward, I had left myself open for the illusion of a perfect relationship. Edward had changed, and not for the better. In the last few weeks of our relationship he had become more demanding and tried to pin everything on me. It was like something in him had switched!

But I had been too lost up his ass to notice at the time. I wanted the fairytale I suppose... When I was little Emmett would always read Cinderella to me and call me his little princess. I wanted to believe I could settle down with my very own prince, we would get married and have a bundle of children.

'_Well at least I got part of my dream,'_ I thought contentedly as I wrapped one hand around my small bump which contained my little nudger.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts to realise that the small group of people that had gotten off the same flight had suddenly disappeared and I was standing by the luggage belt all by myself.

'_Shit turkey, mushrooms'_ I thought discouraged as I grabbed my small bag and made my way to the airport exit. It seemed liked years before I finally found it at the far end of the airport. Before I could have second thoughts, I jumped into a taxi and muttered the address that would change my life forever.


End file.
